Universe Mistake
by Snarkygirl15
Summary: What if the events you had been living weren’t what should have happened Oliver finds out all their destiny’s were changed and decides to fix it.


Universe Mistake

Author: Snarkygirl15

Summary: What if the events you had been living weren't what should have happened Oliver finds out all their destiny's were changed and decides to fix it.

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver Lois/Clark

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the prologue that is owned by Smallville and its people I just own the plot and how it's written.

Spoilers: Reckoning, Hex and then AU of season 6

_Prologue _

**Clark**: [_Inside the Fortress of Solitude with tears in his eyes standing there as a broken man because of the loss of his true love, Lana_] HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!  
**Jor-El**: Human life is fragile, my son. You knew a life would be exchanged for yours.  
**Clark**: Don't make her pay for my mistake. If I hadn't told her the truth about me she'd still be alive! You have to let me fix it.  
**Jor-El**: Your powers on earth may seem extraordinary Kal-El, but we are not Gods.  
**Clark**: This was not HER DESTINY, AND YOU KNOW THAT! There has to be a way... there has to be a way to fix it.  
**Jor-El**: There is one trial you have yet to experience, but you must heed my warning. The tide of fate is impossible to stop. Even if you succeed in altering one course of events, the universe will find a balance.  
[_a glowing crystal rises from the control panel_]  
**Jor-El**: There is only ONE crystal. Once you make this choice, there is no second chance. Decide carefully.  
**Clark**: I have to save her.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 1 Clock Tower Metropolis_

Dead, missing, lost or broken that was all that was left Oliver thought as he sat in his Metropolis apartment drinking. Chloe had run away with Davis then came back, Davis killing Jimmy and then being killed, Clark declaring he is now dead and Lois missing. Life was messed up and so was he, Lex was dead because of him and his absolution now he sat there in his apartment alone drinking knowing he might have just thrown away his last chance of changing.

Oliver stood up and walked over to his desk towards the picture of his parents "This shouldn't have turned out this way it would be different if you were alive" He slammed the picture down knocking a pile of papers onto the fall, bending to pick them up Oliver noticed a bright coloured card.

Zatanna He remembers as he reaches for his phone, he thinks maybe this is my way of making things right.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A day later_

Zatanna looks at the man sitting at his desk thinking about the obvious difference between the man she met and the one sitting right in front of her. Sighing "Are you sure you want to doing this it will take a lot of magic to pull this off. He stands up and walks over to her "But it can be done right?" "Of course but it doesn't mean that things will turn out better Oliver things are going to be completely different I am not sure you realise that". Shaking his head "If I do this I can live the life I was suppose to lead away from the Green Arrow, away from having to risk my life for everyone else and not get anything in return" he shouts.

"What if it was suppose to happen then you might miss out on what your life was meant to be" She says calmly watching him as he paces the floor, "How can this be the life I was suppose to lead my parents are dead, my friends are either dead, missing or wishing that they were what life is there for me to be living" He suddenly stops and looks at her "Please Zatanna Help me"

Looking over at him she notices the pain etched on his face, the apartment in a mess and bottles over every surface "I will only consider this if there has already been a tear in the universe otherwise I can't change what has happened Oliver" she states as she grabs her father's book.

Oliver stands next to her and watches in amazement as a bright circle of light appears above the book in a ray of different colours. Blues, purples, greens and red sparks shoot from the book towards the circle making it grow; wind picks up swirling around them as the circle starts to spin. Zatanna closes the book once she has finished the spell and watches as the circle starts to crack into two pieces leaving one green side and one yellow side of the circle lying on the floor.

Oliver looks towards the circles and then back at Zatanna "What does that mean?" he solemnly spoke never taking his eyes off the circle as it could destroy any hope he had gained since she arrived, she smiles at him "It means that someone either went back in time and change something or something tore through what should have happened and changed destiny."

Oliver then collapsed on the chair behind his desk "So I am now living in a reality that shouldn't really exist because someone or something changed what was suppose to happened which meant that our destiny's all got screwed up" He starts to laugh uncontrollably "Sorry but it's hard to believe that someone would go back and change something so that this would happen" he said starting to calm down , Zatanna walks over to the broken circle "A situation might have evolved I can't tell who or what did it or what was supposed to happen all I can do is tell if it had been changed which we already know now".

"So if could someone go back and change it back to how it should have been or are we all stuck to live a life that someone or something has ruined so that they could get what they wanted" Oliver spits out looking in the direction of the magician staring at her intently. Zatanna looks through the book "It is dangerous and it wouldn't take you to when it changed it would only take you to when your own destiny was changed if it actually was but there is a chance that it won't even work at all Oliver this can't be your only hope", he laughs bitterly "But it already is nothing is left here now worth saving maybe it can be there but I need to change this life and if I could change my destiny back to what it should have been then that is what I am going to do" standing up and walking over to Zatanna "If you can send me back".

Looking between him and the circle "You can't come you know this and I will be able to change it back to how it should have been so things won't be as you remember them to be some it is up to you to keep them the way they are without influencing time as it occurred here do you understand?", Giving her the first real smile he has given someone in weeks "Yes I understand Zatanna please send me back I need to help change this life and hopefully get the most important people back into my life" he says sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is my first multi-chapter story do hopefully it's is alright *fingers crossed* please review thanks x x


End file.
